When the Gods Visit Camp
by CookiesSeashellsandMythomagic
Summary: What happens when the gods visit camp? I'm sure we all would like to know. Written in OC's POV.
1. Caroline I : A Little More than Expected

**Sarah: Hey! It's winonabcd aka Sarah, with my friend/half-sister (not a real half-sister, btw), daughterofposiedon99 aka Caroline aka Care!**

**Care: What's up peoples?**

**Sarah: This is our first story together :) Not necessarily my first, but it is Care's, so be nice ;)**

**Care: Our first story together... where's the newspaper people when you need 'em! I would like to request that you do not use any flames. If you must be pessimistic about this story, constructive criticism would be nicer!**

**Sarah: agreed :) I've had one flame before, and it wasn't all that nice. Anyways, have fun reading!**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Care: Percy, you do the disclaimer.**

**Percy: fine. _Sarah and Caroline do not own me and my friends. All they own are their OCs and the plot_. Besides, they're not smart enough to come up with all this. *flexes his biceps***

**Care: HEY!**

**Sarah: please, Perce, don't that here. It's just wrong.**

**Percy: Hey now!-**

**Care: Before these two fight an unending fight, on with the story!**

* * *

><p>Caroline POV<p>

I ran through the woods at an alarmingly fast rate. The Apollo cabin was right behind me. As a matter of fact, she could hear them crashing over fallen branches.

I risked a glance over her shoulder and saw that the branches on the ground were slowing them down, thank the gods. I slowed down a bit and turned sharply to the left. It was hard for me to see but I managed to. Somehow.

I slammed my back against a birch tree and held my breath. Soon, she heard people yelling, "Where did she go?" "Nice going, idiots! Now we lost her!"

I held back a chuckle and continued to wait. After what seemed like hours, the angry kids of the Sun God stalked off, still grumbling.

I released the breath I had been holding and inhaled deeply as slid down the trunk of the tree until I was sitting on the ground.

Panting slightly, I wondered what was going on with the rest of my team and how in the world they were getting on without me. And, in case you haven't figured it out, it is, indeed, Capture the Flag night, aka, Friday.

The Poseidon, Hades, Dionysus, Hephaestus, Hermes, Hypnos, Nike, and Tyche cabins against the Ares, Apollo, Athena, Demeter, Aphrodite, Iris, Nemesis, Hebe, and Hecate cabins. I also wondered how my siblings, the twins Percy and Sarah Jackson, were doing getting the flag. I had been a scout, until I'd been spotted by the kids of Apollo.

I sighed and pushed myself off the ground. The big helmet I had been wearing, but tossed off because it kept falling in my eyes, was lying back in the woods somewhere. "Oh, well," I muttered to herself.

I turned and ran in the direction of what I thought was the edge of the wood. Instead, I just got deeper into them.

Every minute that passed, it got darker and darker. Finally, I stopped running and just looked around, trying to get my bearings. I searched for a water source. The creek. Some deeply buried instinct told me it was a half-mile behind her. Caroline swallowed nervously. She turned in a complete circle to see the way she had come. No such luck.

_Do not panic, do not panic_, I repeated to myself. I turned around and headed in the direction my instincts told me to go.

"Hold on there!" a voice called from behind me. I whipped around on my heel and drew her sword, Alala, or War Cry in Greek. I waited until I came face to face with...

"Lord Hermes?" I exclaimed incredulously. Hermes picked a couple of leaves out of his curly salt and pepper hair and smile at me.

"Yep!" he replied, popping the 'P'. "It's me!" He was wearing a postal carrier's outfit and winged sandals, which were fluttering slightly.

"What do you want?" I asked cautiously, lowering my sword a little. I may have only been at Camp Half-Blood for a month, but I was one of the best sword fighters here.

Hermes continued to smile. "You're Caroline Cooper, Daughter of Poseidon, right? OK, good. Well I have a message for the campers. From all the gods!"

I sighed, but nodded and said, "I'll tell everyone at Camp. Tell me the message."

Hermes continued to smile. "Zeus, king of the gods, god of the sky, blah, blah, blah, has decreed that all the gods, major and minor, shall attend Camp Half-Blood for a total of three weeks." My mouth dropped open. "Can you relay that message?" Hermes asked.

I shut my mouth and blinked once . . . twice . . .

"O-okay. Wi-Will do," I answered quietly. "When will they come?"

Hermes frowned and snapped his fingers. An iPad appeared in front of him. He grabbed it and looked at it for a few seconds when his face lit up and he smiled. "Tomorrow," he said happily. He snapped his fingers again and the iPad disappeared. A 'brrring-brrring' went off and Hermes reached into his pocket and pulled out a cell phone. "Hera," he muttered. He looked at me and said, apologetically, "I gotta take this. Thanks, Caroline! See you tomorrow!"

And with that he poofed out and I was once again alone. I stood there for about thirty seconds, then took off, sprinting in the direction I had been going in, shouting out all the names of the people she knew at Camp: "Chiron! Percy! Sarah! Nico!"

I didn't know how the campers would take, but I had to tell them anyways, because the gods were visiting camp.

* * *

><p><strong>Care: So how did you like it? Drop us a review telling us! I'd appreciate it!<strong>

**Sarah: So would I! If you review, we promise weekly updates! And if you give us _tons_ of reviews, we'll try twice a week! Ciao!**

**Care: Au revoir! (That's goodbye in French!)**

**REVIEW!**

**V  
>V<br>V **


	2. Sarah II : We Infiltrate Enemy Base

**Hey. Sarah here. Sorry about the long wait. There was a delay. OK, in other words, I completely forgot. But you can't blame me. Blame Riordan. The Red Pyramid was so good! (Yes, I'm reading it for the first time, haha) I'll let you read on now. So sorry Care couldn't be here. Bye!**

**Disclaimer: First of all, we are two people. Two people can't be one Riordan, can they?**

* * *

><p>Sarah POV<p>

I ran ducking under a low branch. My twin trailed behind me, Riptide in his hand. I clutched onto my own sword, Tidal, as we drew nearer to the Red Team's flag.

I could see it now, the red cloth dancing in the wind, high on a branch too far for anyone to reach. There was only one way to get it: climb.

A trap. I could see it now. As soon as I started to climb, the enemy would ambush us, tearing us from limb to limb. Well, not necessarily from limb to limb, but you get the idea.

"What do we do now?" I whispered, my eyes darting to the identical boy behind me.

He stared at me as if I were an idiot (though to be honest, I think it's the other way round). "We climb up and get it!"

I palmed my face. "It's not that easy, Doofus!" I hissed, and looked around to make sure the clearing was safe. "There, over by the shrubs, I can see two Ares kids getting ready for ambush." I pointed at the direction, and saw two red plumes sticking out. "And there, thirty degrees east, Annabeth is watching us, this very second."

"So?" he fought back, completely obvlious. "We can take them!"

I sighed. My twin was hopeless. "Don't you get it Percy? There's a whole troop waiting for us to grab the flag! We need back-up."

"How far back is the creek?"

I closed my eyes, trying to listen to the rushing water. "About twenty feet back," I sighed.

Percy tapped on his chin, as if he were thinking of a plan. _Oh boy,_ I thought. _Zeus, save us now_.

He snapped his fingers. "You get the flag, I'll take them on."

"No, _you _take flag, and _I'll_ take them on."

"Sar, work with me for once. This plan is gold!"

"No, it's stupid. You can't take on Clarisse."

"What?"  
>"Clarisse," I repeated, pointing my finger at a tree a couple yards down. "She knows we're probably going to use your plan."<p>

"You observe things way too much," he noted, sighing in defeat.

"And you don't?"

"Touché."

We separated, one of us heading to the left whole the other headed to the right. I guarded the tree, Tidal in hand. The Celestial bronze sword gleamed in the setting sun, reflecting onto my tanned skin.

I wondered how my little sister was doing right now. Was she alright? Was she in danger? Is she hurt?

_Ugh, you're starting to turn into Percy_, I scolded myself in disgust. _She'll be fine._

As soon as Percy was at least ten feet up, a war cry sounded, and the attacking troop burst out from their hiding spots.

Annabeth and Clarisse advanced on me. I counted them. Twelve soldiers in total. So twelve against one? Piece of cake. If only the cake existed.

"So, Liquid, decided to take on the twelve of us by yourself?" Clarisse sneered, though I could tell it was half-hearted.

I rolled my eyes. "Seriously, 'Risse. Drop the act."

She smirked raising her hand, and the battle sprung to life.

One of her brothers advanced on me, swinging his sword. I ducked and used my own to scrape his leg, letting the blood pour out.

Clarisse attacked me from behind, Maimer crackling in her hand. I tried to dodge, but she was too fast. The electric tip made contact with my body, as volts of electricity burned to my skin.

I coughed, my skin sizzling painfully. Annabeth drew her knife, and tackled me from behind just as I was getting up.

Did I really fall behind on sword fighting?

I threw my brother's girlfriend off me. I closed my eyes. _Concentrate_. I flung them open and my sense snapped awake.

One of Clarisse's brothers ran towards me. My mind did wonders I never knew it could. I watched as his sword flung towards me in slow motion, though I could tell it was moving ten miles per hour.

How did I know that?

Suddenly, I felt something wet. My eyes focused, and I could see what mate my senses sharper than before. Water droplets. The air was getting misty.

My blade turned into a death machine. I collided his sword with mine, sparks flying in the air. One word played in my mind: this is _so_ cool! OK, that was four words.

"Got it!" Percy yelled above me, and of course, being Percy, things _had_ to go wrong.

I heard his leg slip. Then a yell followed. Then a rustle on the ground, followed by a loud _thud_. I sighed, as Clarisse smirked. She raised a hand and half of her troop went to attack the Idiot.

Percy groaned and got up, only to find himself surrounded. "Sar," I heard him call.

"Nice to see you, Seaweed Brain," his girlfriend greeted, a sly smirk playing on her lips. Her gray eyes twinkled, and I shuddered slightly at how evil she looked.

_Nico, come on_, I silently prayed. _Get out of the shadows, you doof!_

Clarisse drew nearer to us, as the twelve soldiers formed a semicircle around us. We stepped back, the flag still in our hands, and pinned ourselves to the tree behind us.

"Great going, Idiot," I growled.

"Me? You insisted we used _your_ plan!"

"And it was going great until you fell of the tree!"

"Wasn't my fault! The branch was slippery!"

Clarisse drew nearer. "Come on, Liquid. Let's take you and Prissy to—"

A yell interrupted her. A yell I could recognize almost anywhere. "Chiron! Percy! Sarah! Nico!"

The enemies stopped to listen, as my little sister continued to yell over and over again, searching for Chiron, Nico, the Idiot, or me.

Percy and I locked eyes, and I immediately understood. We broke free, our legs carrying us further and further away from enemy ground.

In the distance, I could hear Clarisse cursing and yelling at Annabeth for not being a nerd like she usually was. Percy growled softly from beside me, being overprotective of his girlfriend.

We ran faster and faster, and soon, our feet touched the land over the creek. Our side burst into cheers, as our team gathered around us to celebrate.

I felt a pair or arms snake around my waist, pulling me against the person's chest. I turned around to faze into those beautiful blue eyes I knew.

"Great job," he congratulated, those soft blue eyes twinkling proudly.

I laughed. "You did a great job guarding the flag."

He shrugged. "One thought kept distracting me," he answered honestly

"Uh-huh." Our faces were less than an inch apart by now.

"Yep," he agreed, getting closer to my face. His breath tingled my skin, as I flung my own hands around his neck.

Our lips were less than five centimeters apart. Four centimeters, three centimeters, two, one . . .

"Chiron! Percy! Sarah! Nico!"

I sighed, drawing back. Connor looked a little hurt, so I quickly pecked his lips. I grabbed his hand. "Come on," I said, pulling his hand. "Let's see what Care wants."

We walked hand-in-hand, as we found Caroline, talking urgently with Chiron. Nico appeared out of the shadows, while Percy and Annabeth walked hand-in-hand towards the centaur and the thirteen-year-old.

"—to camp," Care finished, her eyes full of shock.

"We must prepare then," Chiron agreed, nodding his head.

"What's going on?" Nico's voice interrupted. His eyes darted from Caroline to Chiron, and back again.

Caroline blushed as their eyes met, and I couldn't help but chuckle at the sight. I heard Percy growl from my left. I sent him a glare, and he immediately stopped.

Chiron looked at us seriously. "Pass the word to the other counselors," he ordered. "Because the gods, minor and major, are coming to camp."

* * *

><p><strong>Review! Thanks for reading and hoped you liked it ;)<strong>


	3. Care III: The News Crashes Down

**Hey :) Sarah here. I'm so sorry Care couldn't be here! I guess this is a late post, wanting to post this earlier wasn't on my agenda. In other words, I forgot. So I hope you enjoy, while I make this quick. Posting TWO chapters as a treat!**

**Disclaimer: We do not own PJO. Period.**

* * *

><p>Caroline POV<p>

I only wish I had had a camera so my family and friends could have seen themselves. _Wait! Now's not the time!_ I reminded myself.

I tuned back in to what Chiron was saying. "I have no idea what has prompted this visit, but we can't just tell the gods 'no'. I suggest that everyone go back to your cabin and clean up some before bed."

I grimaced to myself. The Poseidon cabin was always a mess, what with living with a messy teenage boy. Sarah and I were always on Percy because he never cleaned up.

I shook it off and walked over to where Connor, my big sister's boyfriend, Sarah, Percy, Annabeth, and Nico were all standing. Not talking, just standing there.

"Hey guys," I said, smiling at them.

"Hi," Nico replied flatly, his hands stuck in the pockets of his aviator jacket and his hair perfectly messy.

"How did you know?" Percy asked. I blew my jade green bangs out of my eyes.

"Hermes told me," I said simply. "While I was in the woods running back to the creek. By the way, did we win?" Everyone's eyes flew open.

Sarah nodded. "Uh yeah. We did. Me and—wait! What?"

"I'll tell you some other time," I answered. "Can we please go to bed now? I must've run five miles today. Not to mention all the cleaning we have to do tomorrow . . ." I looked pointedly at Percy.

He ran a hand through his jet-black hair. "Yeah, you guys sure do have a lot to do tomorrow."

Sarah snorted. "I will make you clean up your filthy excuse for a room even of I kill you in the process." Percy nodded hastily while I bit back a laugh.

"Let's go," Sarah said quietly. Once we got to the Poseidon cabin, my twin siblings had to part ways with their boyfriend and girlfriend. Sarah and Connor were snuggled into a warm embrace and Percy and Annabeth were kissing. It was just Nico and I, awkwardly standing outside the cabin.

"Well," he said, breaking the uncomfortable silence. "I'll see you tomorrow, I guess. G'night, Care."

"Oh! Uh, well," I stuttered, fiddling with my hands. "Goodnight to you too, Nico."

He smiled a bit and walked off in the direction of the Hades cabin. I sighed and turned back to my brother and sister, who were still hugging and kissing their boyfriend and girlfriend!

I groaned and yelled, "Come _on_! I'm tired and tomorrow's going to be a long day! Chop-chop!"

I saw Sarah roll her eyes and Percy sighed. I walked into our cabin and grabbed some nightclothes. I changed in the bathroom and brushed my teeth. I hesitantly came back out, hoping my siblings wouldn't jump me. Instead, they were merely talking.

Well thank the—Wait a second! Something is seriously wrong. Sarah and Percy having a civilized conversation? And for the second time that day, I wished for a camera.

"I can't believe Dad is coming," Sarah was saying.

"Me either," Percy replied. "It's amazing that they are all coming."

I climbed up to the top bunk of the bunk bed I shared with Tyson when he was visiting. "Hey, Percy?" I called down to where he was sitting on his lower half of the bunk bed.

"Yeah, Care?"

"Do you think Tyson will be coming?"

He chuckled. "Probably. You know Tyson. I doubt he would miss this for the world."

I nodded and yawned. I loved Tyson like he loves peanut butter. And Tyson _loves_ peanut butter.

I climbed under the soft, light blue comforter and close my eyes.

I heard Percy softly say, "Lights out."

I felt myself drifting off to sleep. But, unfortunately, I finally managed to grasp what was happening tomorrow. My dad, whom I have never met, is coming to camp tomorrow. My eyes flew open. Needless to say, I hardly got any sleep last night.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Fast-forward to the next chapter, please!<strong>


	4. Sarah & Care IV: The Moment Arrives

**My POV, yay! At least, my OC's. Or myself. Whatever. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Rewind to the last chapter, and the chapter before than, and before that. We already said we did not own PJO, didn't we?**

* * *

><p>Sarah POV<p>

I woke up, the sunlight gleaming in my eyes. I thought about the game last night, and the news that had arrived a while later.

I sighed, grabbing a fresh Camp Half-Blood T-shirt and a pair of jeans. I hurried to the bathroom and flicked the shower on, dowsing myself with the warm water.

I felt my muscles wake, as a new burst of energy rushed inside me. I climbed out, slipping on my clothes and patting my hair dry. Staring into the reflection in the mirror, I smiled, satisfied with the way I looked.

I went out, to find my siblings wide-awake. A huge figure was in the middle of the room, sweeping the floor . . .

Clean up! Gods, how could I forget!

As if he was reading my mind (which is pretty easy to do, considering the fact he was pretty much like me), Percy grinned, and pointed to the figure. "Don't worry Sar. We've got cleaning covered! Tyson's here!"

Tyson flipped around, and dropped the broom in his hand. He smiled a beaming smile, and ran towards me to choke my life out of me. His arms welcomed me in an embrace that would've popped my eyes out of their sockets.

"Big sister!" he greeted, his arms hugging me tighter. Percy smiled at me, and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Tyson, a little less on the hug," I warned, breathless.

His arms immediately let go, flinging back to his side. "Sorry," he apologized. "Happy to see big sister well." He smiled, before grabbing his broom and began sweeping up the place once again.

I smiled and ran a brush through my curls, watching as Care went ahead and ran inside the bathroom before Percy could even take a step forward. I laughed, watching as Percy scowled.

Soon, I found myself at the Poseidon table, staring at the food in front of me as my stomach started doing flips. Butterflies fluttered inside my stomach in a chaotic manner, sending my mind into a wild spin.

Care didn't look at better. She probably didn't get any sleep last night, and I could see with the bags under her eyes. Her skin was slightly pale, and her fingers were shaking terribly. The poor girl hardly touched her food, probably too worried about meeting her dad for the first time.

Percy and I shared a look, and we both took one of her hands and squeezed it. She looked up, her eyes full of excitement and worry.

"What if he's not proud of me?" she whispered. "What if he doesn't even love me?"

I did my best to smile, despite the whole butterfly thing going on in my stomach. "It's going to be fine, Care," I urged, squeezing her hand one more time.

She just nodded and finally touched her food. Percy released her hand and began poking at some broccolis, scooping them inside his mouth. I could tell he was kind of nervous. He was shaking slightly, running his fingers through his jet-black hair repeatedly.

My stomach decided not to eat, despite the fact I might starve to death after training today. I pushed my plate away, starting to feel queasy. "Peanut butter . . ." I heard Tyson mumble, staring at the rest of my food.

I laughed, and pushed it towards him. "Take it, big guy. I'm not that hungry," I told him, and his giant hands reached out to grab those sandwiches on the plate.

The chatting in the pavilion was less noisy this day, as tension filled the air with a nervous feeling to it. Demigods were whispering among each other, trying to break the tension among themselves.

Percy looked at us and was about to say something, when a light appeared at our table, blinding us temporarily. We turned our heads, and watched as the other demigods did the same thing.

We looked at the direction, to find Apollo instead of our dad. "Aw, come on!" he yelled. Thunder boomed in the sky, as if to laugh at the sun god. "Not funny, Hermes!"

He looked down from the sky, to stare at us demigods. Percy, Care and I shifted nervously, as he stood in the middle of our table. Apollo seemed to notice this and climbed off, heading over to his own table, mumbling, "Stupid brother . . . revenge . . . lucky . . ."

Care sighed sadly, and I knew her hopes were recently crushed. For a second, she thought Poseidon would appear, and instead, the stupid music god appeared in _his_ place, on _our _table.

_I heard that!_ Apollo's voice muttered in my mind. I shook my head, dismissing the voice curtly.

Seconds ticked by, and everyone was twice as nervous. Everyone except for the Apollo cabin, of course. They had their dad, and he was so laid-back that the tension between his kids broke easily.

Percy got up, not able to take the silence and wait. "This is taking too long. I'm just going to go to—"

Suddenly, the whole pavilion shut down, as blinding lights appeared in the room one by one. We all turned away, which was kind of hard considering the fact that the lights were pretty much everywhere.

I turned back, sure that the light had subsided, and stared at the seat next to Percy.

Care blinked. "Y-you're . . . y-you're . . ."

The god smiled. "That's right, Caroline. I am Poseidon, your father."

Caroline POV

Just when I'd given up all hope of my dad ever coming to camp, a bunch of bright lights filled the Pavilion. I shut my eyes tight. After the light subsided, I opened my eyes and saw a man sitting in the seat next to Percy's.

Me eyes widened. I stuttered, "Y-you're... Y-you're..."

The man smiled. "That's right, Caroline. I am Poseidon, your father."

Before I even knew what I was doing, I jumped on my dad, giving him the biggest hug I have ever given anyone. He seemed startled by my hug but hugged me back. He smelled like salt water and it called me.

After ten more seconds of that, I pulled away and sat in the seat next to his. I turned to Sarah and saw her staring at Dad with a wide-open mouth. I scooted closer to her and swatted her arm playfully.

"Don't just sit there!" I whispered with a smile.

She blinked a couple times and nodded. She walked over, stopped behind Dad, and tapped his shoulder. Dad turned around and hid face broke out in a wide smile.

"My dear Sarah!" he exclaimed, standing up and wrapping her in a hug. "You've grown into a beautiful young woman since the last time I saw you!" Sarah blushed a bit at the praise.

"Daddy!" Tyson yelled excitedly. Dad moved from Sarah's hug and hugged Tyson. "Hello, son!"

I looked away from the happy little family reunion and around the Pavilion. I saw Annabeth with Athena, Travis and Connor with Hermes, and Nico with Hades. I wonder how that is going . . .Nico had confided in me that he didn't have a very good relationship with his dad . . .

"What took so long, Daddy?" Tyson asked innocently around a mouthful of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches.

"Well, Zeus had to instruct on some things," he replied. "Which were completely useless." Thunder boomed and Dad rolled his eyes. "They were!"

I chuckled. My dad us the bomb! In his Hawaiian shirt, Bermuda shorts, and Birkenstocks, he looked so modern and (believe it or not) cool for a thousand years old god. He took off his battered "NEPTUNE'S LUCKY FISHING HAT" hat and slapped it on my head with a smile. It was a little big and fell in my eyes. I heard Dad's laugh, like a big wave crashing on the shore of a beach, and it made me happy.

I slid the hat up and stated, "I like it." Dad, Sarah, and Percy laughed and I joined in. Tyson smiled widely, still eating PB&J sandwiches.

Chiron stood up and pounded his hoof on the stone floor, making a loud hammering sound.

"Attention!" he yelled. "Attention!" The talking died down and everyone turned to Chiron. "Firstly, I would like to say how much of a pleasure it is to have you all here—" He was interrupted by cheering and clapping from the campers. I joined in and yelled, "WHOO!" Dad glanced at me and chuckled. When the clapping and cheering ceased, Chiron continued with a smile, "Yes. For today, the campers may have the day off. Tomorrow, we start back at training. Dismissed!"

I hopped up, Dad's hat falling in my eyes, only to have me push it back up, and eagerly said," Come on! Let's go!" Sarah and Percy flanked Dad on either side with Tyson jumping along with me.

"Where are we going?" Percy asked, smiling at my antics. I smiled slyly back.

"Can we go swimming? Off the beach?"

I saw Tyson's eyes light up. "Yes, yes, yes! Please!" he begged.

Sarah turned to Percy. "I'm game. What about you, Perce?"

Percy nodded. "You know I am! And you, Dad?"

Dad smiled and winked at me. "It's my favorite thing to do in my spare time," he replied.

I grinned widely. This having a dad around thing was working out so far... Let's just hope it stays like that.

On our way to the Poseidon cabin, we met Nico and Hades.

"Hey, Nico!" I said, smiling at him. "Hi, Lord Hades." Nico half smiled at me and I felt my cheeks get hot.

"Hey, Care," he replied.

Hades nodded at Dad.

"Poseidon," he greeted flatly.

"Hades," Dad replied just as flatly, but a bit coldly. I turned to Sarah and saw her glancing from Dad, to Hades, Nico, then me. I caught her eyes and my look begged her to tell me what just happened, but she gave me an 'I'll tell you later' look. I scowled at the ground. I hate those looks.

When I looked back up, Nico and Hades were walking to the Hades cabin.

Suddenly, Nico glanced back and we locked eyes for a split second, when he smiled.

Not a half smile, like I usually get, but a full fledged, simply beautiful smile.

My breath caught in my throat and my neck and face got hot. I turned away and continued walking to my cabin.

Family first, Nico next. I sighed at that thought.

This was going to be difficult.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter next week! Sorry about Care not being here... I'm a bad half-sister... Anyways, love you! :) Review!<strong>


End file.
